The sterilization of drinking water pipelines and utensils for farm animals is sometimes carried out using a solution of sodium hypochlorite. There are also occasions in which pond water is similarly sterilized for animal consumption in situations where water supply mains are ot available.
Baughn discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,194 issued Oct. 19, 1976 that octahydro-5,8-dihydroxy-4,6,9,10-tetramethyl-6-vinyl-3a,9-propano-3aH-cycl opentacycloocten-1(4H)-one,8[[2-(diethylamino)ethyl]thio]acetate; or octahydro-5,8-dihydroxy-4,6,9,10-tetramethyl-6-vinyl-3a,9-propano-3aH-cycl opentacycloocten-1(4H)-one,8-[[2-[4-(2-hydroxyethyl)-1-piperazinyl]ethyl]th io]acetate is useful against swine dysentery. And that the agents can be added to the drinking water.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,919,290 issued Nov. 11, 1975, discloses various 14-deoxymutilins, which are pleuromutilin derivatives. The compounds are disclosed as being useful because of their pharmacological activity in animals, and more specifically, they are said to be useful as antibiotics with antibacterial action. The reference discloses the compounds to be useful both prophylactically and therapeutically in domestic animals, particularly pigs and poultry.
14-Deoxy-14-[(2-diethylaminoethyl)mercaptoacetoxy]mutilin, and pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof, is disclosed by the reference. The base compound has the non-proprietary name tiamulin.